


the fear of comparison

by sadesmae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadesmae/pseuds/sadesmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Jake gets jealous in the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fear of comparison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanicaGentozzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaGentozzi/gifts).



> This goes out to **danicashipper** , I’m sorry you never received your prompt fill (truly), but I hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing about these two kids. Duh. Also, I was picturing [him](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/tvandradio/downton-abbey/9765334/Dan-Stevens-Why-I-left-Downton-Abbey.html) as Luke. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s like something out of a movie. When Luke walks in, heads turn. His mere presence commands the attention of the room, but if it didn’t his sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and strong jaw line would have.

“He’s beautiful.” Charles leans over his desk to say to Rosa, who nods her head in agreement.

“He’s not bad for a white dude.” She responds as Luke walks by, his brown leather shoes making clean strides against the tile floor.

He stops in front of Gina’s desk- the desk covered with post-it notes, bottles of nail polish, and plastic my little ponies- and clears his throat. She looks up, her eyes slowly dragging down his body, her gaze lingering inappropriately below the waist before meeting his own pair of slightly frightened eyes.

“What can I do for you?” Gina asks suggestively.  

“I’m looking for Captain Holt. I’m here for the next couple weeks to help with a case.”

“Of course you are. Well, unfortunately, Captain Holt is crazy busy and told me to personally welcome you to the Nine-Nine. All by myself. Yeah.”

“Oh.” Luke replies.

“Don’t worry, you’re in the best hands.”

“Gina, leave him alone.” Holt interrupts, stepping out of his office and ending whatever advances Gina was trying to make. “Luke, it is a pleasure to meet you. I see you’ve met Gina, my assistant.”

Gina waggles her fingers in his direction, her sparkly pink nails clacking as they touch.

“You can ignore her, most of the time. Jeffords, Peralta, Santiago, Diaz, Boyle, Hitchcock, Scully… “ Holt announces to the bullpen, trailing off when he realizes the absence of a specific two detectives. “Where are Peralta and Santiago?”

“Right here, sir!” Jake’s voice booms through the precinct, as he turns the corner into the bullpen, Amy hot on his tail. “Guess what just happened?”

 ****Amy’s biting her lip, eyes bulging out just a little bit, as she attempts to hold in whatever excitement she feels.

“What happened?” Holt asks in his usual unamused tone, glancing over at the clock.

“So Amy and I were finishing up questioning the Laphams-”

“When we got a huge tip about the Smith case!” Amy explodes, grinning ear to ear.

“Amy! I wanted to say it. You knew that!”

She rolls her eyes and then focuses her energy on the Captain.

“Well, that is great news. I can’t wait to read the report later. But for right now, I have an introduction to make. Everyone, this is Luke Stevens. He’s here to assist with the Smith case. Santiago, I’m sure you’ll find him to be excellent resource in closing the case.”

Amy eagerly nods her head and steps forward, holding her hand out to shake.

“Amy Santiago.”

“I’m looking forward to our partnership on this case.” Luke responds, shaking her hand, a warm grin on his face.

“Partnership?” Jake squeaks, immediately sliding up beside Amy. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and purses his lips, failing at subtlety.

 ****“Partnership, team, whatever you want to call it.” Somehow, Luke remains unphased. He smiles and grasps for Jake’s hand.

“Huh. I see. I’m Amy’s boyfriend.” Jake snaps, wearily shaking his hand back.

“Detective…?” Luke replies, waiting for his name.

“Detective Amy’s boyfriend.” He repeats.

Luke wrinkles his nose and looks down at the ground.

“Jake, can I talk to you for a moment?” Amy asks, though they both know it’s not a question- it’s a demand.

“Here we go again.” Rosa mutters before walking back to her desk.

Holt watches as Amy pulls Jake by the elbow into the break room and sighs. “For what Peralta lacks in maturity, he makes up for in tactic skill. Usually.”

“He’s our best detective, though Amy will tell you otherwise.” Charles pipes up. “I’ll show you around.”

“I hate to see you go, but damn, I love to watch you leave.” Gina sing songs as Luke immediately follows Charles for a tour of the precinct.

 

* * *

 

“What is wrong with you?” Amy bellows, loud enough for the precinct to hear.

“Let me think, nothing.” Jake replies full of snark.

“You’re wrong there. He barely spoke more than a sentence. Why do you have be so rude? I get that you get jealous easily but-”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Amy’s boyfriend.”

“That how I always introduce myself.” Jake raises his eyebrows, giving Amy a pointed look.

“I can’t do this with you right now. It’s Monday!” She fumes, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

“So if it was Tuesday, it would have been okay?” He questions with a smirk.

Amy rolls her eyes and turns on her heel- sometimes she can’t even believe that this is the man she’s chosen to date.

“Shit.” Jake mumbles. He runs a hand through his messy brown hair and throws his head back with a groan.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Amy!” He closes the distance between them, his arms encircling her waist from behind. He nuzzles his face into her neck, whispering “I’m sorry. I was jealous.”

She turns in his arms, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“It’s just that he looks like a freaking male model.”

“He really does.” Amy thinks out loud.

“Not helping.”

“He’s not you, okay Jake. So you don’t have to worry.”

“I bet he wears Calvin Klein underwear.” Jake whines.

“Do you want to go buy some Calvin Klein underwear after work?”

“No. Maybe.”

“We’ll go after work. In the meantime, Jake’s girlfriend is going to see if Luke wants to look over the case files and Amy’s boyfriend is going to be supportive and help in anyway he can.”

“That is a fantastic plan.”

Amy turns her head sharply to the left and nods her head quickly, allowing herself to bask in his praise for only a second.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Jake is nothing but helpful. He brings both Luke and Amy coffee, participates in small talk over lunch, and at the end of the day, offers to split some of the paperwork Luke’s required to fill out.

“That boyfriend of yours is really something.” Luke whispers to Amy when Jake goes to retrieve a file from Rosa.

“He’s something alright.”

“I wish I could find a guy like him.”

Amy inhales a sharp breath and juts her head in Luke’s direction. “You’re gay?”

“Is that a problem?” Luke asks.

“Nope, not at all. I love the gays. I love them.” She rambles on until she’s quite sure she’s embarrassed herself completely. She works up the nerve to look at Luke in the eyes and he’s just staring at her.

“Cool. I’m going to go the bathroom.”

 

* * *

 

They buy four packages of underwear. Jake smiles smugly as Amy hands them over to the cashier with a devious grin.

She never tells Jake that Luke’s gay and Jake prances around their apartment in his underwear that night, “randomly” bringing up his potential as an underwear model as many times as he can.


End file.
